


Hiding

by Nighty_lonely_night



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, post 4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighty_lonely_night/pseuds/Nighty_lonely_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka woke up in the middle of night to find out that Helena was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a vague dream I had few days ago and I thought maybe I should write it down.
> 
> This is my very first Bering and Wells fic, hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Huge thanks to the lovely [kellsbells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsbells/pseuds/kellsbells) for being a wonderful beta for me.

Myka woke up in the middle of night to find out that Helena was gone. Well, not _gone_ gone, her stuff was still in her room. She just wasn’t in her room, or anywhere in the B &B.

There was one car missing. Fortunately, Claudia had inserted a tracking device in every car belonging to the Warehouse.

(“Claude, don’t you think that’s a little un-”

“No, Steve. That’s not unnecessary. What if you guys were in trouble and we couldn’t find where you were to save you? This is necessary.”

Of course, Claudia was the little sister in this family so they let her.)

The tracking device showed that the missing car’s location was the Warehouse.

Myka drove there and entered the building.

Helena wasn’t in the office.

Myka started wandering around the aisles, even looking into the Pete Cave.

Nope. Helena was nowhere to be found.

Just when Myka decided to head back to the B&B, there was a scent.

Apples.

Myka took a deep breath. The scent came and went, and it felt like it wanted to show her something. She followed the scent, winding her way through the aisles. Finally she ended up a place she'd never seen before.

The door was unlocked.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her quietly.

It was a room like the Pete Cave, except there was no TV or fridge but lots of unfinished inventions, a working table, a pull out couch...

And there she was.

Helena was sleeping on the couch, a book fell out her hand.

Myka slowly walked towards her, taking away the book and placing it on the working table. Then she placed the blanket over Helena.

She turned her back, deciding whether to leave or not.

On second thought, Myka took off her shoes and climbed in the couch quietly, lying beside Helena.

Helena started making small whimpering noises in her sleep and her breathing became raspy.

She was having a nightmare.

Myka positioned herself to face Helena and started trailing her fingers through Helena's silky hair, soothing her until her breathing became deep and even.

Shortly, she fell into a doze.

 

 

Sunlight came through a small window, spreading across the room.

Myka blinked her eyes and took her a moment to register exactly where she was.

Then she saw Helena, still asleep, now facing her.

Myka felt an urge to touch that lovely face.

She traced her fingertip along the bridge of Helena’s nose, the lips and the chin. Slowly to the neck and then the collarbones, she noticed the necklace that always hangs close to her heart.

She watched as Helena slept, her fingers still moving, tracing little circles between the collarbones slowly.

 

  
…

 

Somebody was touching her, Helena felt it.

She opened her eyes and saw those beautiful green eyes, looking into her own dark pools.

“Hey,” Myka whispered.

“You’re here.”

“Yes.”

Myka’s finger was still there, brushing the soft skin of hers. God, how long she’d been doing this?

“Helena?” Myka stopped touching her. “Why are you in the Warehouse?”

Helena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she finally said. “I couldn’t sleep so I drove here, intending to do something with my inventions. But I wasn’t in the right mood so I decided to read.”

“And you fell asleep.”

“The scent in the Warehouse is quite soothing.”

“Apples.”

“Yes,” Helena said, sounding slightly surprised.

“That’s how I found you last night. I mean beside the tracking device that Claudia put in the Warehouse car,” Myka said and pursed her lips. “The scent kinda guided me to this ‘HG Cave’.”

“It’s not a cave. It’s a workshop.” Helena frowned, that was adorable.

Myka chuckled and Helena found that sound delightful.

After a pause, Myka looked around and said, “Okay it’s not a cave like Pete’s. But it seems pretty cozy for a workshop. I love it.”

They lay together silently for a while, no longer facing each other.

“You thought I was gone,” Helena whispered.

“For a millisecond, yeah. When I checked your room and every corner of the B&B and you weren’t there.” Myka’s voice was calm. She continued, “But your stuff was still in your room, so…”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. It’s just-”

Myka sighed a little, placing her hands on her belly.

“How long you’ve been doing this?” Myka asked.

“About four months, I think?”

“You don’t have to sneak out the B&B and go the Warehouse when you can’t sleep,” Myka said, still staring at the ceiling. “You could just wake me up. We could have tea and maybe talk a little.”

Helena was speechless. She turned her head slightly and stared at the side of Myka’s face.

“I know it’s hard for you to be back to the Warehouse after everything that’s happened. If you feel uncomfortable with your old room because, you know, Yellowstone and all that, we could ask Leena to switch another for you. Or maybe you wanna switch with me? ” Myka started rambling, “I don’t mind, really. It’s not good for your back if you keep sleeping on this pull out couch.”

Without warning, Helena slipped her arms around Myka’s waist, snuggling closer to her.

“Or we could just do this.” Myka tensed up for a moment but eventually relaxed, wrapping her arms around Helena.

She felt Helena’s warm breath against her neck.

“You know,” Myka said, Helena titled her head and their eyes met. “After all we've been through, we're more than just destined to meet at gunpoint.”

Helena’s eyebrows arched, amused.

Myka blushed, “You know what I mean.”

“Enlighten me, darling,” she teased.

“What I am saying is I know we make our own destiny but I think this,” Myka said with a deep breath, “Us, you and I are destined to be together. Don't you think?”

They stared at each other for a moment, finally Helena said, “I do.”

Myka broke into a crooked smile, her eyes teary. Helena kissed her.

Helena moved back a little and said, “You quoted my line, ‘Destined to meet at gunpoint’.”

“Yes. It’s a nice line,” Myka said, smiling.

“I’m a writer after all.”

“I knew you’d say that.”

Myka pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

 

 

…

 

 

Claudia was panicking because Myka and Helena were missing.

She calmed down shortly after checking the tracking device that showed two cars were located in front of the Warehouse and that they had departed since she started tracking them.

“What are they doing in the Warehouse anyway?” Claudia asked, pouring a glass of orange juice for herself.

“Inventory?” Steve said.

“Dude, it's 8 in the morning. They went there like what, 7? Who does inventory that early?”

“Sure it's not me!” Pete showed up in the dining room with plates on both his hands, said, “Who wants pancakes?”

There was the sound of the front door clicking open.

“Oh they're back!” Claudia rushed to the living room, Pete and Steve looked confused but followed her lead.

Myka and Helena were hanging their jackets on the hooks and they didn’t notice their friends were peeking at them from the living room main door.

“Are they…” Steve whispered.

“Oh totally!” Claudia said, trying to keep her voice down. “Look at that! HG’s wearing Myka’s shirt!”

“How do you know it’s Myka’s?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, HG Wells, born 1866, owned a shirt printed with ‘Lincoln H Fencing 1996’.” Claudia gave Pete a deadpan look.

“Point taken,” Pete said. “Isn’t that Myka sleep shirt? Why are they wearing sleep shirts anyway? Did they wear their sleep shirts when they went to the Warehouse?”

“Umm… guys?” Steve poked both Claudia and Pete.

Helena put her left hand on Myka’s waist as they walked to the stairs. She was giving Myka a small kiss at the sensitive spot below her right ear and it made Myka chuckle because she was ticklish.

They disappeared upstairs. Claudia was squealing and hopping back to the dining room, Steve laughed and shook his head.

“Guess I’m going to make more pancakes,” Pete smiled, heading to the kitchen.

 

…

 

After they had freshened up, Myka and Helena went downstairs to meet with the others.

“Morning,” Steve greeted, placing cups of coffee and tea in front of them as they sat down.

“Thank you, Steven,” Helena said.

Claudia just sat there and grinned.

“Is something wrong?” Myka asked, looking at Claudia.

“No! Everything is awesome!” Claudia boomed happily.

“Ooookay,” Myka said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Good morning!” Pete entered the dining room, placing two plates in front of them and said, “Your pancakes, m'ladies.”

Claudia almost spilt the orange juice when she saw the pancakes.

“What?” Myka sipped her coffee then put the mug down.

The pancakes were heart-shaped, with arrows drawn in syrup across the surfaces of the pancakes.

“Pete!” Myka glared at him.

“Thank you, Peter. It’s lovely,” Helena chuckled.

“You’re welcome,” Pete said, giving them a dramatic bow.

Myka sighed, Helena leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“That is so cute!” Claudia squealed, standing up and gave them a bear hug. “I AM SO HAPPY FOR BOTH OF YOU.”

“Ooookay Claude, let them have their breakfast.” Steve stood up and grabbed her. “We have to go to the airport, Leena and Artie are landing soon.”

Claudia and Steve got their stuff and left the room.

“I gotta go to the Warehouse,” Pete said. “See you guys in a bit?”

Myka nodded.

“Alright. HG, if you hu-” Pete made a serious face.

“Pete! Not the Big Brother Talk!” Myka smacked his arm.

“Ouch! Geez… Just kidding.”

Pete started walking but turned around said loudly, “Well, HG. Today is your lucky day. You won’t be so lucky next time. ”

“I look forward to it.” Helena chuckled.

“Pete!” Myka shouted at him.

“Okay okay, Pete out.”

 

 

_**Fin.** _


End file.
